Camp Chaos
by Fanficgirl357
Summary: Percy Jackson is Betrayed. Cheated on. Replaced. Disowned. Percy travels to Alaska and is adopted by Ouranos, where he joins Camp Chaos. He becomes leader of the camp and is blessed by many Primordials. Fallen heroes come back to life. What happens when Gaia loses control of her bad persona and she betrays them and starts a war against the Olympians? Art by Burdge.
1. The Story of a Betrayal

**Welcome! By the way, I was gone for two weeks because of vacation, and soon leaving again! (Sorry.)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO or HoO, by the way.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 1<strong>_

_**The Story of a Betrayal**_

**Percy POV**

"Yield?" I asked an angry Athena. "Yes. You now have my blessing to officially marry my daughter. I wish you luck." I grinned and gave her back her spear. "After all these months full of training and gaining the respect of the Hunters, thank you." I politley bowed and started walking out of the arena to go to talk to Hephaestus and get a ring. "Wait, Perseus!" I heard the voice of my favorite goddess.

"Lady Hesita." I respectfully bow to her. "Perseus, you don't need to bow to me." She said smiling. "I bow to people who deserve respect, milady." I said.

"Here." I stopped bowing and saw what she handed me. It was a black velvet box. I opened it and gasped. Inside was one of the most beautiful rings I have ever seen. It was made out of silver with a diamond, emerald, and saphire. On the inside of the ring, it said _I love you_. Hestia gently placed a hand on my shoulder and it started to glow.

"You have become my champion Perseus. You can now heal and harm people, teleport, summon fire, summon homemade food, and able to give and demolish hope." I bowed and hugged her. "Thank you so much Lady Hestia. I don't know how to repay you." I said truthfully. She laughed and smiled at me. "Do not worry Perseus. You have given me the respect I deserve. This is just a simple thank you." I hugged her and bowed again.

"Nice job Perce!" I heard Nico yell. Thalia was beside him and she swung an arm around my shoulders. "Now, Kelp Head and Owl Face will get married!" Thalia exclaimed. See, I could choose two people to acompany me on this quest, so the people I chose was Thalia and Nico, of course. The quest had a duration of 5 months and I wasn't allowed to tell anyone about it.

"So Perce are you going to propose at camp fire?" Thalia asked wiggling her eyebrows. "Definitley." I replied. "Show us the ring!" Nico exclaimed. I chuckled and showed them the ring. "It's beautiful." Thalia said softly. The both touched it. "Alright, no touchy touchy." I said like a mother scolding her 5 year olds. They both pouted. "But I wanna touchy touchy!" Nico complained in a 5-year-old-like voice. Thalia and I laughed and I grabbed their hands.

"Check this out!" I imagined Camp Half Blood gates and we appeared in a column of flames. "Where did you get that power Fish Breath?" Nico asked. "Hestia made me her champion." I replied. Their mouths dropped. "You got blessed by Hestia?! The first child of Kronos and Rhea?!" Thalia exclaimed. "Yep." I said popping the 'p'.

"Come on, we better go. Camp fire is starting!" Nico shouted. We ran over to the camp fire, and what happened next, shocked me. "Greatest hero to ever walk on this planet!" I heard someone say. "My new favorite son, Theseus!" I heard Poseidon say. Wait. _Poseidon?!_ "I disown Percy if he is even alive!" The shocked me even more. But that didn't hurt me as much compared to what the next person said. "The greatest boyfriend ever, unlike Percy ever was!" And she kissed him deeply. _Annabeth_. Then, Theseus, a guy with greasy blonde hair and ocean blue eyes, knelt down, took out a silver box, and opened it, revealing a gold ring with a diamond on the center. "Annabeth Chase, will you marry me?" NO. That bastard! "Yes, yes, yes, I LOVE YOU!" Annabeth replied hugging Theseus and squeezing the light out of him.

Suddenly I couldn't keep the rage in me anymore. I summoned a hurricane, and everyone gasped. "Oh Theseus, are you showing off your powers for me?" Annabeth said dreamily. "N-no." He stuttered. "Dad?" He asked. Poseidon shaked his head. People started to scream, afraid that something would happen, which obviously was. "How dare you!" I yelled. Every single person looked at me in shock.

"Percy it's not what you think." Annabeth said slowly aproaching me. "NOT WHAT I THINK?" I shouted in her face. Her face revealed an emotion of panic. "IT'S EXACTLY WHAT I THINK!" I screamed. "Percy please-" I cut her off viscously. I slammed my fist on the ground making a crater and sending a shock wave of huge earthquakes, some rivaled Poseidon himself. It cause everyone to fall flat on the asses and try to get away from me. "I WAS GONE FOR 5 MONTHS ON A QUEST TO GAIN THE HUNTER'S RESPECT, LEARN HOW TO USE THE BOW AND DEFEAT ATHENA SO I COULD MARRY YOU!" I said taking out the engangment ring. I stopped the earthquakes and showed them the ring. Everyone gasped. It was truly beautiful. "BUT YOU KNOW WHAT? THIS DOESN'T MEAN ANYTHING!" I summoned fire and burned it. I threw it on the ground so hard that it stabbed the ground and the ring flew out of the box.

I flipped them off and vanished in a column of flames into my cabin. I grabbed all of my belongings like drachmas, mortal money, photos which only include Thalia, Nico and I, Riptide, a tent, and the Minotaur horn. I imagined the one place where I knew no one could find me.

Alaska.

I know. A stupid idea, it might get me killed, but it was the place beyond the gods and no one knew about it. As soon as I appeared, I took a few seconds to admire the landscape. It was beautiful, and I knew I could easily find a job here. I walked into the woods and setup camp. Then, a guy with blonde hair, electric blue eyes that actually seemed to carry actual lightning. He had a very kind aura around him and he was smiling. "Hello, Percy. My name is Ouranos." He said. Me, being the most intelligent guy you'll ever meet, (note the sarcsm) said something along the lines of:

"Oh. Well, cool."

He laughed a good hearted laugh and facepalmed. "Not the sharpest knife in the drawer, aren't you?" He said smiling. I blushed in embarresment. "Look, Percy. I have come to give you a second chance in life." He said. I quickly stood up. "Wait, are you a bad guy?" I said reaching into my pocket. "No, no Percy. The real reason why the gods stay away from Alaska is because it is Primordial territory, that why al their powers don't work here. And of course, this is where the demiprimordials live." He said. I gestured for him to continue. "I want to adopt you Percy. You will be selected as the leader of the camp, Camp Chaos, by the way." Since I was eager, I said, "Yes! Of course... Dad." He smiled at me and gave me a hug. "You shall be trained by some other Primordials, too." He said. "You will have to go on meany quests, and you will get blessed by other Primordials. Which reminds me." He put a hand on my shoulder and it started to glow electric blue. "I, Ouranos, Primordial of the Sky, adopt Percy Jackson, Son of Poseidon, Hero of Olympus, as my son." He said. It stopped glowing and my eyes turned electric blue, similair to the ones of Ouranos, with a sea green ring around my iris.

He places his hand on my shoulder. "Come on, son. Let's go to camp and meet your trainers."

* * *

><p><strong>Have a nice day! Chapters won't be as short as this one was, but this was kind of like an introduction.<strong>


	2. A Legend

**Hey guys! Second time in one day!**

_**Chapter 2**_

**_A Legend_**

**Percy POV**

We arrived at the entrance of Camp Chaos. Almost immediatley, I noticed that it was bigger than Camp Half Blood, and that it had more things. Like flying unicorns, for example. The cabins were in there respectful places. Mine was in the sky, for example. If you wanted to get up there, you either had to fly, or lightning travel there as my dad said.

On the right of the entrance, there was a huge english house that was made out of bricks. It was the house of the Primordials, as Ouranos said. Next to the Primordial's house was a medium sized cabin for unclaimed demiprimordials, which most of them last for a day since the Primordials stay with us at camp. In the middle of the camp, stands the Arena, where we train with weapons against automatons and holograms. 150 yards south from the Arena, was the Obstacle Course. There are rocks, vines, hills, lava, fire, water, you name it. 200 yards north west to the Obstacle Course was the Weaponry & Armory. You could buy things there, find your weapon of choice when you first arrive to camp, or you could make something for yourself. Arts & Crafts was 50 yards north east from Weaponry and Armory, where you could draw, and make things. 500 yards south east from Arts & Crafts was the Colosseum, where we would watch a duel, see a play, or we would watch a movie. 75 yards north from the Colosseum was the Cafeteria, which is a place without a roof, and the Camp Fire was in the middle, where we would sacrifice for the gods and roast marshmellows. The cabins were east in a line, and the Gaia's Forest was west, and in the forest, was a lake, a river, and a waterfall. North, was the beach, and in the beach, was the Stables where the Horses, Unicorns, and Pegasi were.

After my tour was finished, Ouranos called a bolt from the sky, and immediatley all the Primordials and Campers were here. "Today, we have a new camper joining us. He has been selected to be the leader of this Camp, but, be warned, he has a dark past." Ouranos bellowed. I always thought that bellowing doesn't suit him, which a matter of fact, doesn't. He looks to kind. "What's his name?" A camper called out. Ouranos smiled. "His name is Percy Jackson, Hero of Olympus, and my officialy adopted son." Immediatley every one bowed to me. I blushed crimson in embaressment. "Um, please don't bow to me, I'm not a god or anything." I said. One camper looked up at me as if I were crazy. "Dude, you're a legend here!" I kept on blushing until I finally spoke. "What did I do?" I asked. People stopped bowing, and looked at me with wide eyes. "You defeated a Fury and the Minotaur with no training when, you defeated Ares, you've been from the Underworld and back, you found and returned the Master Bolt and the Helm of Darkness, you found the Golden Fleece, you held the sky, you've been in the Labyrinth, you saved Olympus, and now you're asking what you did for us to bow to you?!" A girl asked me as if I were insane. I blushed again. "It's not that much." I said looking at my shoes as if they were one million dollars. Almost everyone facepalmed.

"As modest as they say." The girl camper said again. "Campers dismissed!" One of the Primordials, a women in a black and silver dress said. She turned to me. "My name is Chaos." She said simply. I immediatley started bowing respectfully. "Oh get up Perseus." She said lazily. She snapped her fingers and my clothing turned into the one's similair to the other campers, a black shirt that looked like space since it had stars which twinkled, _CAMP CHAOS _printed in the front in white, white khaki, and black Nikes.I noticed that I had a very detailed lightning bolt tattoo on my right bicep, I looked in my shirt at my chest and saw beautiful black wings tattoo, and on my left forearm was 2 awesome swords crossed tatto. I had to crossed sword sheaths on my back, and I saw 2 beautiful swords, a black blade with electric blue trimmed on the edges, and on the handle, it spelt, _Oblivion_. And a ocean blue swords with black trimmed on the edges, and like the other, on the handle it said _Scar_.

"These are your new swords. Of course, you are going to gain more weapons on your quests, and here." She said, while handing me a pen. Unlike Riptide, you could click this one. I clicked it, and it was the one swords that I didn't want to see in a long time.

_Backbiter._

"You can change it into Kronos' scythe, but I warn you. It can kill any immortal, even a Primordial or a Giant. Be careful." She said. I imagined it as Kronos' scythe and there, it changed. "You see, this sword chooses it's master. So, it chose you." I pressed a button on the hilt and it changed back into a pen.

* * *

><p><em><strong>2 years later<strong>_

_**Percy is now 18**_

I strode in the cafeteria happily, since I had just finished my quest, the 12 Labors of Heracles. So far, I have defeated Kampê and got her scimitars, found the original flying sandals, gotten in and out of Tartarus without going insane, slayed Echidna and Chimera, also killed Lamia, defeated an entire army of montsers when the camp was under attack, and cleaned the water's of the Styx. So far, I have Pontus' blessing, Styx's blessing, (When Annabeth and I broke up, I lost my invincibility.) Tartarus' blessing, Ourea's blessing, Gaia's blessing, Eros' blessing, Nyx's blessing, and Chronos' blessing. So basically, I'm a Primordial's pet.

"Percy!" I turned around and saw that it was my dad who called me. I smiled at him. "Hey dad!" I said happily. He grinned at me. "Go to the Primordial's house after lunch, we have a surprise." He said. I forced a smile but internally groaned. I didn't like all these blessings since I would get more powerful. Just great! I went over to sit with my friends. "'Sup Alex." I greeted one of my best friends, he's a son of Aether. We man hugged and sat down.

"How ya doin' Perce?" He asked. "Great, I'm going to the Primordial's house, they say that they have a surprise." I said. He smiled at me and so did the rest. "Another blessing?" Ari, Daughter of Nyx asked. Alex and Ari were head over heals for eachother, but they are completley oblivious to it. _Kind of like me and-_ I felt a sharp pang through my heart.

I finished lunch pretty quickly, I didn't have proper lunches during my quest, because either I didn't have enough money, or I didn't have food. I sighed and walked to the Primordial's house.

I knocked on the door and Erebus opened the door. He smiled at me, and nodded in greeting. I smiled and nodded back, and he opened the door for me to get in. See, with Erebus and I, we can just do things without saying things and understand them. We are the best in charades, no one, and I mean no one can beat us.

I sat down on a table where the rest of the Primordials were at. The all greeted me and we waited until everyone was silent. "As you know, Percy has done many things which we are eternally grateful for." Chaos said proudly. She was one of the many people that trained me. My training had lasted for a year at camp, but in the special arena, it was 5 years. Though I only aged with the camp time. "We are here to give you a reward." She said. I stared at her curiously because normally she'd say '*Insert name here* would like to give you a blessing.' not 'We are here to give you a reward.'

"Percy, we are allowing you to revive 6 people." My jaw dropped. I could ressurect some of my old friends? "Close your mouth or you'll catch flies." Nyx said. Nyx and I have a brother and sister relationship, and we constantly tease eachother. I closed my mouth and decided. "Zoe Nightshade, Bianca Di Angelo, Silena Beauregard, Charles Beckendorf, Luke Castellan, and Micheal Yew." I instantly said. They smiled at eachother and they started chanting in a language that I can't remember.

Suddenly, in a burst of light, so bright that everyone had to cover their eyes, appeared the selected 6.

"Eros, Hydros, Ananke, Gaia, Hemera, Aether! Take them to the infirmary!" Chaos ordered. They quickly grabbed them and flashed to the infirmary. I had tears of joy sliding down my cheeks. I could finally see the people that I missed so much. Chaos' face turned into a stern one again. "Now that we have passed with the good news, we have bad news." My ears perked up, and looked at her in curiosity. "Gaia's kakós persona has gone out of control. As a final act of the Second Titan War, Kronos convinced her that the Olympians and humans were harming the Earth so she is seeking revenge. She is trying to wake and she will betray us, and try to destroy the Olympians. As you can see, Gaia's kalós persona is here, not the bad one. We will have to prepare for war since she knows about us." Chaos finished.

To say I was shocked was an understatement. Of course, Kronos would have a back up plan! How stupid am I to believe that he wouldn't have a back up, unlike last time? Of course he was going to correct the errors! "Sooo." I said, gesturing her to continue. She sighed. "Since you know about the Romans, I think it is safe telling you. Hera has exchanged the leaders of the Roman and Greek camp so that they could work together. Hera exchanged the Roman's praetor, Jason Grace, exchanging him with Nico Di Angelo. Camp Half Blood has already sent Jason Grace Son of Jupiter, Piper Mclean Daughter of Aphrodite, and Leo Valdez Son of Hephaestus. They are currently 1 hour away from the Wolf House where they will need to free Hera." Chaos said. She paused looking at me, then continued. "We are sending you there to help them." I sighed. I knew that I had to comeback. "Okay." I answered. They looked at me surprised. "So, you're going to accept it? Just like that?" Chronos asked. I sighed again. "I knew that I had to comeback soon. I always knew that. I'm not as stupid as they think, because I don't think that Kronos would've gaven up that easily. I had to protect my parents just in case if murdering them would've been Kronos' final act, but I didn't think that he would take it that far." I replied honestly. They nodded and let me be. "Get your stuff ready. You're leaving an an hour." Dad said. I got up, and left for the Ouranos cabin.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Time Skip<em>**

**_1 hour_**

**_Behind the Wolf House_**

I appeared behind the Wolf House and I decided that I would make my appearnce noticed. Pretty much, as Eros had taught me, if I arrived late, it had to be 'fashonibly late' I quote. I peeked through a hole and saw that the hunters and the demigods were all backed up into a corner, some severly injured. Hera was locked in a cage while Porphyrion was rising from the ground, and Hera was getting sucked in.

"-but since you don't have Percy Jackson with you anymore, you have no hope!" At this part I chuckled, but continued listening. "You are going to lose this war. And since, you are all going to die, it's probably best to die knowing what will happen, and how we will win. See, we will go to the original Mount Olympus, and strike there. We will need the blood of one boy demigod and one girl demigod, to awake Gaia. Then we will destroy the roots." I started walking in but no one noticed me yet, so I let it be. "Kill the girl with the tiara." Khione ordered. The girl with the tiara, was Thalia. No. I am not letting her die. As the Earthborm went to pick her up, I interrupted.

"ACHOO!" I yelled, catching the attention of everyone. Some that knew me stared at me with wide eyes. "I think I caught a cold of cliché." I said and chuckled lighlty at my joke. Khione looked at me, then looked back at the biggest Earthborn and smirked at it. "Throw the biggest rock at him." She commanded. I yawned as the Earthborn prepared to launch the rock at me. When he threw the rock at me, I simply punched it before it hit me, causing it to collapse into pieces. Khione yelled a battle cry and charged at me, but I simply lit my fist on fire and punched her as hard as I could in the stomach. She gasped and tried to breath. Then she started coughing and glared at me. She managed to say one word before flashing out: "Revenge."

Then, what I saw next, caused me to almost facepalm about forgetting.

Porphyrion had fully emerged from the ground.


	3. A Slayer

**Hey guys! Please leave suggestions in the reviews, feel free to tell me if there is anything wrong!**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 1<strong>_

_**A Slayer**_

**Percy POV**

"Foolish demigods!" Porphyrion bellowed. I quickly pulled out my pen and clicked it. Backbiter appeared but I commanded it to change into the scythe. As soon as it changed, most of the demigods that looked at it cowered in fear. I don't blame them, the first time I saw it I was ready to piss my self. I commanded my sandals to fly as fast as they could to Porphyrion's reptalian green feet. I stabbed his right foot causing him to groan in pain.

I shadow travelled behind him, twisted the ring on my finger changing it to my sea green bow, grabbing an arrow from my quiver, and shot many arrows to the back of his left knee. He yelled again, but quickly turned and slammed his fist against me. I flew backwards and hit the wall. Hard. If I didn't have Styx's blessing then I'm pretty sure that I would be dead by now. I scowled and sat up, I twisted my bow and it changed back into a ring. I got out Kronos' scythe again and summoned a lighting bolt the rivaled Zeus. He stumbled back and I stomped my foot on the ground, summoning an earthquake. Porphyrion struggled to stay standing. He let out a war cry and charged me. I commanded the sandals to fly me to his stomach, where I plunged Kronos' scythe. He arced his back in pain, and I twisted the blade causing him to howl in pain. I removed the blade just in time to avoid his fist. Instead of normal fire or greek fire, I let hell fire engulf the scythe.

I remembered all the pain and anger from the betrayals. I could only see red. And I let it out all on Porhyrion.

I charged at him with such force and speed, sending him to fall flat on his ass. I slashed and stabbed, the hellfire practically eating him. I stopped and stared behind me, and I saw the Hunters and demigods looking at me in fear. Well, except for Thalia, at least. I shook my head and sighed. I walked up to him who had pleading eyes, begging for mercy. I accepted his mercy and cut his head off, ending his pain. I touched the button the scythe causing it to change back into a pen. I put it in my pocket and sent them a warm smile. They all looked very relieved. Not for long though. Thalia came up to me and tried to slap me. Tried. Instead, it ended up bouncing harmlessly off my cheek.

She looked so furious I think she was going to explode. I gulped and waited for my punishment. "PERCY FUCKING JACKSON WHERE THE HELL HAVE YOU BEEN?" Thalia demanded. Since I couldn't lie to her, I told her the truth. Well, half truth. "In Alaska." I replied simply. She took a few deep breaths before looking at my arms. Exactly where the tattoos were. "WHERE THE HELL DID YOU GET TATTOOS?" I put my hands in front of my and started to walk backwards. "In Alaska." Another half lie. She calmed back down and started squeezing the life out of me, and I returned the hug with equal force. "I thought you were dead." She whispered quietly. I noticed that she had started to cry, so I started to rub her back comfortingly. "It's okay Thals. I'm here now." I whispered soothingly.

I noticed that we looked more like eachother now. She looked up at me and stared at my eyes curiously. "What happened to your eyes?" She asked. I pulled away and noticed that Hera was still in her cage. "Piper, charmspeak Gaia to sleep, Leo, burn the cage and get Hera." I commanded. They were slightly shocked that I knew there names but nodded obediantley. A guy with the same electic blue eyes as Thalia stepped forward. "You're Percy Jackson?" He asked. I nodded and put my hand out for him to shake it. He shook it then went back to the Hunters.

"So, Kelp Head, are you going to answer my question?" Thalia asked. I raised my eyebrows. "What question?" I asked trying to change the subject. "Answer my question, Jackson." Thalia growled. Thalia knew me too well, she knew whenever I tried to lie. I sighed, but this was Thalia. She was going to kill me if I don't tell her. Styx's blessing or not. "Ouarnos adopted me." I said and shadow traveled back to camp, leaving an angry Thalia and confused Hunters and demigods behind.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Time Skip And Place Skip<strong>_

_**Camp Half Blood discussing the quest**_

**Thalia POV**

As soon as I sat down on my respective seat I saw Butch drawing a rainbow, Clovis snoring, Annabeth and Theseus sucking eachother's faces off, Katie wrapping the Stolls in vines, you know, the usual.

"Silence!" Chiron yelled, stomping his foot to capture the attention. "How was the quest?" Chiron asked. "Get the Olympians. Now." I commanded. Chiron looked at me panicked, as well as the others, execpt for the one's that went on the quest. "What happened?" Clarisse asked. "We killed Porphyrion!" Leo shouted happily. The rest stared at us wide eyed. "We didn't kill him." I snapped. "Of course you couldn't! I mean, come on, you can't do it without me. I am the greatest hero to ever live!" Theseus exclaimed standing from his chair. "Yeah!" Annabeth said standing up with him.

I leaned forward, and stared at everyone. "Percy killed him. He's back." And Clovis woke up. They took time to digest that into their systems, but I silently count to three.

And the shouting erupted. Annabeth tried to calm them down, but her voice was a mere squeak. I looked at Chiron and saw that he had tears of joy in his eyes. I can't blame him, I cried too. I saw Mr D contacting the gods. Almost immediatley, there were 11 flashes in the room (Mr D was already there), and all of the gods arrived. "Mr D, show everyone what happened." I commanded. Mr D stepped up and touched my forehead. Instantly, everyone was watching what happened.


	4. Welcome

**Sorry about not posting yesterday. I wanted to have a little break with my parents. By the way, if anyone would like to make a story with me, I would gladly help! Also, vote which person Percy should pair with!**

**1. Chaos**

**2. Zoe**

**3. Bianca**

**4. Artemis**

**5. Athena**

**6. Aphrodite**

**7. Other**

**You need to post which one you want in the reviews, please.**

**Disclaimer: Nope, I don't own PJO or HoO**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 4<strong>_

_**Surprise**_

**Thalia POV**

I watched as everyone's facial expression went to shocked, hopeless, shocked, surprised, awe, fear, then to confused. I was smirking mentally. When all that stopped, Zeus went paranoid. "What?! He is too powerful! He needs to be killed!" He demanded. I narrowed my eyes at him. "He is going to be useful for the war, he could possibly be one of the seven." Hera reasoned with her husband. "Since when do you defend demigods?" Annabeth asked. Hera glared daggers at her. "I found him once. He had sacrificed a Golden Apple from the Garden of the Hesperides to me, as an apology. I found him and accepted his apology. Since then we have formed a bond."

"Why didn't you tell me about this?!" Zeus thundered. Hera kept her emotions calm. "Because he asked me to not tell anyone until he reveals himself, so that's exactly what I did." She said. Zeus was still fuming about not getting told. Right when Athena was about to open her mouth, a camper barged in.

"There's something weird going on outside!" He said panicked. The gods exchanged glances and they started walking outside. We all stood up and followed. Outside was a grey sky instead of a light blue sky, and there was one spot where it was darker and it was swirling. I checked and it was in the middle of the camp. The gods flashed there while we ran. Almost immediatley a lightning bolt, one the rivaled Zeus, came down and appeared a guy with jet black hair, black shirt with stars, white khaki pants and black shoes was there in a kneeling position. He stood up after a second revealing electric blue eyes that seemed to move with electricity, and sea green which looked as if it were moving around the iris. He had a strong jaw and perfect cheekbones. He was tall, broad shoulders and well tanned skin.

Then the Earth started to move and started to crack open. A chasm opened and out stepped a girl with silky dark brown hair that was braided down her left shoulder, and onyx eyes. She had the same exact clothes on as the guy. Out of nowhere a midnight black pegasus dropped down, and a girl with black hair and baby blue eyes, same clothes as the girl was sitting on top of the pegasus. Then, The Huntress, my favorite constellation started to glow that you could see it through the clouds. It shined on one spot which was next to the pegasus, and out came a girl with volcanic black eyes and black hair braided down her left shoulder. Then, the sun started to glow too, and the outline of a short person appeared next to the guy, and he had black hair and brown eyes, with a dazzling smile. Then, a column of fire appeared and vanished in an instant, revealing a guy with unruly brown hair, brown eyes and African American skin. He was taller than the most of them, and he had the most mucles. Another guy flew in with sandals that had wings, and he had blonde hair, sky blue eyes full of mischief, and a scar on his cheek.

These people were Percy Jackson, Bianca Di Angelo, Silena Bearegaurd, Zoe Nightshade, Micheal Yew, Charles Beckendorf, and Luke Castellan.

The veterans and gods from the Titan war gasped, including me. The first one to recover from shock was Nico, who no one had noticed he was still there. He ran to Bianca and Percy, anf hugged them tightly. They hugged back just as tightly, and they were whispering words of encouragment. Hermes ran to Luke, and wrapped him in a bone crushing hug, and I'm pretty sure I saw a few tears. Posiedon ran to Percy, but Percy answered him with a glare. I ran to Percy, and squeezed the life out of him. "Don't leave. Ever." I said. I continued hugging the rest and soon everyone had shed tears of joy, except for the new campers who had no idea what the Hades was going on.


	5. Author's Note! Please Read!

**Hey guys! This is a very important Author's Note, (AN) so, please read!**

**Please message me if you want to help in this story. I would like to have a lot of suggestions, and I will always give credit to the people who are helping me. Oh, and I will go on vacation on Thursday, and I will comback in March. **

**Secondly, I am going to shedule days for writing on this story. Every Tuesday and Saturday there will be updates! (Next month since I am leaving on Thursday) I am also going to start school soon, but that doesn't affect much.**

**Thank you guys for your attention, and have a wonderful week!**


End file.
